tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
CyborScout (Alternate timeline)
Cyborscout is Australium enhanced created by Youtube user ShermanZAtank. Appearance: CyborScout appears as a BLK, trouser-wearing female Sniper, with a female Scout's head wearing a Cross-Comm Express. She received an Australium cybernetic eye after losing her left eye due to a gunshot wound. Despite several decades having passed since the canon timeline, she has aged remarkably little and has grown significantly taller, possibly as a side effect of being exposed to and implanted with pure Australium. Biography: Prior to the events of this alternate timeline, CyborScout was the junior member of the Australium Guardians, an informal group of TF2 Freaks who had committed themselves to protecting the world from the true powers of Australium. That world came to an end, in an event known in myth as "The Firestorm". No one is exactly certain what happened, however legend tells that one of the most powerful freaks attempt to destroy the world, wiping out a major part of human civilisation in the process. CyborScout was forced to watch as everyone she held dear to her died trying to stop the cataclysm. It was alledged that the only thing which stopped the Firestorm was Cyborneer using the full power of the Saxxy, to match the being that instigated the Firestorm. Although Cyborneer was brutally cut down, his efforts were enough to lethally weaken the freak to the point where CyborScout dealt it a final, lethal blow with the Saxxy. For decades after, as humanity rebuilt itself, CyborScout placed herself in exile, trying to find a purpose in life after almost everything was wiped out. She found her purpose as powerful corporations began to exercise their influnce through the use of Australium technology. Although nowhere near as advanced or powerful as Cyborneer's creations, CyborScout took it upon her self to prevent these corporations from harming others with Australium. In a dystopian future where Australium corporations have taken control over the world's industries, CyborScout is the leader of a vigilante group known as the "New Australium Guardians". Though branded a criminal by the corporates, she dedicates her life to halting the development of Australium technology and protecting others from being harmed by it. Her primary goal however is the concealment and protection of the Saxxy, the last of the old Australium artefacts. Personality and Behaviour CyborScout became a cynical figure after watching her life be destroyed infront of her and then quietly watching humanity rise back up from the ashes. Though she appears stern, she is still caring to those who can earn her trust. As a fighter, she is persistant as ever, honing her old techniques to even better efficiency. Powers and Abilities CyborScout relies on her enhanced vision, modified shortstop, Australium blade and mirror image techniques to fight, allowing her to be effective in both close quarters and medium combat ranges. Her enhanced fitness allows her to remain agile in combat for extended periods and her durability has increased somewhat as a result of long and bitter experience. Faults and Weaknesses *CyborScout is still vulnerable to all forms of damage despite her durability increase and thus cannot go head to head with some, more durable opponents. *Her psychological trauma still affects her and can be taken advantage of by manipulative opponents. Trivia *This version of CyborScout exists in an alternative future universe where Cyborneer, CyborHeavy and most of their friends and enemies are dead. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Female monsters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Scouts